Hourglass
by KraljicaZla
Summary: In a modern day city, Sora went missing and came back as a different person. In a desert country of another world, a girl named Suna went missing, too. Three wishes bound two girls together in this story of fate and regret.
1. Chapter 1  Friends

_Honestly, I'm not really sure if it was OK for me to be there._

_Yes, for more than five years I wished for it to happen. It was my dream, only goal in life._

_Funny, isn't it?_

_That someone as me - who is usually always for something long-termed - marked for a peak of its existence a concert lasting merely two hours._

_Now, after almost a year, I feel empty._

_There is no warmth and flame left - just some blur memories of before and after._

_No, wait!_

_That was a lie._

_In my mind I still hold one image._

_When I close my eyes and remember that day I can see it._

_I'm in a dark room, some dark space. No one is there. I even can't feel myself; I'm just a shapeless presence - like in some dream._

_I see a hand - is it mine? - reaching towards one warm yellow light. The hand moves as I want and with it I try to hide my eyes but I know it is wrong._

_So slowly, as wanted, the fingers stretch and I can clearly see it._

_In that one moment my heart stops and combusts into flames._

_My eyes are watery and I can't breathe. There's no air._

_With panic, I try to grab onto one thing I see._

_Light, come near. I'm begging, please._

_Please... - then it stops, and there is nothing._

_How can that be?_

_How could I let myself forget my most precious memory?_

_It's not enough to say that I will never forgive myself._

_I feel repentance and grief, but still I know it's not enough of a punishment for forgetting._

_The real penalty is (or so I think) that vacant spot where once that dream laid._

_It's also the main reason why it is still - or always or will - be empty._

_Right now I'm terrified of words that I have once said:_

_"After being there, on that day, I could now die with no regret."_

_Genuine fear came after realizing that it is true. Every single vocable of that sentence was true._

_Really, I was ready to die; even though I didn't experience much of life leaving it was acceptable._

_But, if I don't remember the time worth dying for, does that mean I will live forever?_

Sora watched me long after she finished reading those few santances scribbled on a napkin. My hands were still shaking but I was proud of myself - I've finally got that out of my system. No more sleepless nights, despair or pointless living.

I've really felt like it was a new beginning for me, and I shamelessly showed that. Instead of a heavy make-up and cigarette, that day all I wore on my face was a smile.

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Yes!"

"You sure? Has someone offered you _colorful candy_ on the street and you decided to buy it? You know that's drugs they're selling," she said, last sentence with low and sarcastic voice.

"Yea… Today I'm on happiness," I said that just to piss her off. It worked.

"Ohhh… Is that a new brand or dealers got bored with the name 'happy dust'," she continued to fume watching me taking a long sip from my cup.

"C'mon, Sora, don't beat around the bush. Tell me what did you mean by 'are you ok'? Do I look bad this way?"

"No. You look great, it's just that… You've never opened up to me like this. Not to me or anyone else. It freaked me out."

"It wasn't my intention to scare-"

I was interrupted by a loud noise from inside of the bar.

"Oi, kid, do I have to wear panties to get some bear here?"

"No, but I would appreciate if you could behave like you're not on PMS! Sorry, I'll be back," she said to me using Schwarzenegger voice before going inside.

I unexpectedly laughed to a joke that was expected from her before taking another sip. Sora was one of my best friends since middle school and is one of my best friends even today. We understood each other very good due to our similar life philosophies.

During this summer she decided to work in her father's bar to earn some money and travel before going to college. I supported her in that by coming as often as I could (and afford), but I knew her too good. I knew she was going to quit soon and give up on everything. Very soon she'll get some new insane idea like making a penguin ranch with her tuition money or going into military service so she could meet hot guys. I think she actually mentioned something like t-

I was interrupted in train of thoughts by commotion coming from the bar. I stood up and quickly walked across summer garden to the door through Sora just went in.

As soon as I crossed the doorstep I noticed alarming silence and terrified looks on faces turned towards me.

No.. They weren't looking at me. The floor. Something was on the floor between me and them. I've braced myself, knowing I'll see her there… Only she was missing.

I still looked down, knowing I'll see Sora there.

But, on the floor where Sora should have been, all that was left was a pile of light orange sand….


	2. Chapter 2 Getting the Answer

_Present time, end of November 2011_

She never talked to me about what happened to her that summer. Every time I tried to bring up that subject, she would just smile and brush it off like it wasn't important. Still I had to know! She changed so much it was frightening not just to me – her parents and all our friends noticed that and felt the same.

So I called her to come to my house, my mind all made up to try once more to get a straight answer. But she said she was busy and that she can't make it. Nerve-wracking morning became lazy afternoon and then grew into disappointing early evening. How many hours have I spent in planning every line of our future heart-to-heart conversation? Sora was very stubborn person so I had to choose my words carefully if I wanted to hear anything out of her.

A deep sight left my throat as I sat on the sofa in the living room. Melancholically I let my head fall back, eyes fixed on white surface of the ceiling. Sora is old enough to take care of herself and we were all overthinking it a bit. _That's__right!_ We could just give it some time and hope it was a passing phase in her life.

I had already gave up on the whole idea of making her spit everything out when she suddenly showed up at my doorstep like 10 minutes later.

Before I could even react, Sora stormed in saying her server chrashed and went straight to my room.

At first I was shocked, than happy that some higher force arranged this second chance for me, but... What should I do? Right now she was sitting on my bed behind me, while I was sitting at my computer and entering the verification code for free download.

Few clicks after I turned to face her and of course she was completely ignoring me, her head stuck behind some old magazine. I continued to stare at her without uttering a word. I knew very well that she noticed the silence; she didn't turn the page for quite some time.

„Sora," I started, admitting she won in silence game. „Please, just tell-"

„Has it finished downloading?" It was like I dind't say a thing.

„Ha?"

„Na-ru-to. The latest episode, remeber? I came to watch it with you 'cuz my connection went to hell?"

„Y-Yes, you did. Hmm,... almost. Just a few minutes more," I answered turning to the monitor. Her interruption almost made me forget what I was trying to do. I turned to her again, this time to see her rummage through magazine pile near beds end.

„Sora-"

„Do you have any girl magazines here? All I see is piles of _Computer__world_... Jeez, sometimes I wonder where did your femininity go..." She picked one out, pull her knees as close as possible to her face and placed a magazine on them. Every flip of the page felt to me like a ticking of a bomb. Like it was challenging me to blow. It was a matter of now or never – all my patience ran out.

„Sora, _enough_!" _Well__that__was__quick.__So__much__about__tact._„We're worried as hell! All of us, and, and you... You're like 'Sun is on the sky, oh way, oh way...'!* Since when does my best friend come to my house to watch anime instead of talking about boys and music and her boring every day job? Now you're just like-"

„I'm just like _you_," she said not even bothering to look at me over the page.

I blinked. That one sentence was like a bucket of cold water.

What she said was true. All she did in last four months was go to work and then straight home, up to her room and her computer.

„Bullseye," she giggled and put down the magazine. She took one of the pillows and put it behind her back. „Why are you staring at me like that? Don't tell me... you didn't noticed that before?"

„No. I haven't. Wait..." Somehow all became clear to me. I just knew that there was something familliar about that girl who stalked me throughout network. The one who called herself NewSky... The one of those who just wouldn't stop asking questions, someone that would made you frett of meeting on-line. „You're the NewSky, aren't you?"

„Bullseye, again."

Even after she confirmed I felt it hard to comprehend. _How?__How__can__Sora__be__her...?_

„Then... The reason you refused to leave your house is because you were watching anime?"

„Well, you can say that. I had a lot of catching up to do, if you know what I mean."

„Yes, b-..."

„Damn, you're good, if I might add! I've checked your 'watch history'...You're like a monster; 5000 episodes within a year? How can that be humanly possible?"

„I don't know... just happened..." My thoughts trailed off – the previous shock of discovery was too big for me to handle. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the new image Sora showed me. Could this really be the reason of her sudden change? In my toughts I saw myself head-benging the wall. Silly me... No, I couldn't be just that. Suddenly it occurred to me:

„But I've chocked you to death by boredom like, million times with anime, and yet, you... never..."

„Yes! But this time-" She stopped herself of saying the rest.

„What?"

„I'm sure it's over. The download."

„Fuck that. 'But this time' what?"

She got off my bed taking her cellphone and walked to the door. I jumped from my chair, ready to do whatever it takes to stop her from leaving. I knew I got her into the corner. If she escapes now, I'll never get the new chance to clear things up.

„Where are you going," I asked making a few steps towards her.

„To the balcony. I need to call my mother and inform her I'm staying at your place for the night."

„Why?" I was complately dumbfounded by her decision.

„The story I'm about to tell you can't be told in matter of minutes. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get this phone call over with."

With that, she opened my bedroom door leaving it open. I could see her going out to the balcony and flipping her phone.

I couldn't help but wonder... What could have happened to her so that her outgoing personality turned 180 degrees literally over night?

It was impossible for me to hear but I saw her letting a huge sigh before starting the convesation with the person on the other side of the line.

A.N.

*Reffering to Lily Allen song called 'Smile'. The Narator tries to depict Sora's nonchalant behaviour.


	3. Chapter 3 Found and Lost

**Disclaimer_:__ I do not own Naruto nor any other character from that franchise. All is fiction, pure fan work, written for the fans. Not by any means to be used in commercial purpose._**

*****WARNING!*****

**The following story won't be told by the narrator (from previous chapters) nor Sora, partially because some of the things in future chapters would never cross storytellers and/or re-tellers lips - secrets, private things, shameful, embarrassing things… - so, from now on the story will be told by anonymous third person. **

**Another thing that I forgot to mention is that this chapter will begin with the story what happened to main character after she turned into a pile of sand in Chapter 1.**

She opened her eyes only to be swallowed by darkness again. The only thing that changed between now and then was a excruciating pain in her right leg and right side of her stomach, just beneath the rib cage. Sticky feeling, dizziness and smell of iron clearly told her that she was bleeding. Mind paralyzed by fear, she tried to move her body.

Nothing. Not even an inch.

Panic was fighting with reason inside her and won. She let out almost inaudible cry for help while her eyes franticly searched for any sign of presence or shape.

'_Somebody… Please, let there be somebody… Anybody… Help…'_

Tears of pain, fear and desperation pushed her over the limit of her consciousness. Unknowingly she sunk deeper into darkness that wasn't connected to world in which her body wasn't hers anymore…

XXX

"Quickly, spread out and search for survivors!"

In an instant, the search group that contained 20 skilled ninjas scattered across the battle ground. Only one that hasn't moved was the red-haired man that gave out that order. He stood silently with his hands crossed on his chest and pale blue eyes locked on the sight in front of him. He tried to analyze the situation objectively before taking any other action.

Three team-search parties left Village Hidden in the Sand in pursuit of kidnappers and their captured target, his brothers fiancée. For yet unknown reason, rouge ninja had infiltrated and successfully took the girl as she was going to work that same morning. One of her coworkers saw her going with suspicious men, and after she didn't come to work, she just knew something is wrong and reported it.

Kankuro was out of his mind when he heard the news, mostly because he blamed himself for the incident.

"How foolish of you. This is not the time to be pointing fingers. Get yourself together while we wait for Tenmari," he said to Kankuro with a serious, ordering tone.

It didn't work as he hoped, though, and almost unnoticeable frown crossed Gaara's features. Right now he was well aware that this attack wasn't directed at Kankuro. Most likely it was directed towards Kazekage and his family, and what better target could they find than female medical ninja that worked in orphanage located near the exit of the village?

He closed his eyes, unable to look any further at his brother's helpless pacing and tried to figure out why he didn't notice the treat earlier. Of course, there is the fact that war was over, and the last year passed with almost no larger incidents. So, has he lost his edge? When did Garra, the most respected leader of Suna since its forming, become so confident in security of his home and when did he start to believe in the goodness of the human soul?

'_Damn,'_ he thought letting an inward sigh. Then Tenmari showed up, and he immediately started to inform them about the rescue plan.

XXX

Small valley in-between three large dunes was dyed red by blood with bodies and body parts all over. It was a sight that he was used to see despite his age of 21 and could be only be justified by his occupation and title.

"Kazekage-sama, in the valley there is approximately 75 bodies, all from the same tribe. It seems that two groups have joined here, but something went wrong and it started an all-out battle. We confirmed that some of those men were the ones we were searching for. All of them were dead not long before we came here," the ninja reported, kneeling on one knee and bowing his head in respect.

'_How did this many rouges enter our territory without being noticed?'_

"Did you find her?"

"No, sir."

"Keep searching. Try north. I feel a sand disruption and few life sources."

"Yes, sir!"

As soon as ninja left, red-head started concentrating his sand and chakra flow towards mentioned sand disruption. It took him quite a while to reach it since it was behind a dune right in front of him and maybe another 300 feet further away in the same direction.

XXX

Sun was dying rather quickly as search continued. Kankuro and his team were currently following a trail that lead them east.

'Run, run, run,' screamed the voice in his mind making his muscles react and obey. It was the only way Kankuro could function in this situation. Shut everything down and keep it locked – anger, guilt, worry, fear – was a ninjas' protective mechanism from himself.

Protecting Suna was his mission from the day she entered his life three years ago. Loving her came as an addition that he gladly accepted and was ready to perform until the end of his days. Not that he would ever tell it to her using that words, no, but still, somehow she knew how he felt and he was grateful for that.

"Sir, right in front of us is a group of 20 and they are heading our way."

"Right. Stay in formation and prepare for attack!"

Not long after, Kankuro realized that his order was useless; Tenmari was waving at him with her weapon high in the air.

"We followed a trail leading east-"

"We followed ours that lead west. Diversion," it was more a conclusion then a question that left his sisters lips.

"Any encounter?"

"Nothing. You?"

"No." Minute passed in total silence before Kankuro finally continued. "We should search south from this point; let's say 10, 15 miles?"

"15 sounds good."

"Then it's set. One hour and we meet here. If there is no trace of kidnappers after that, we go after Gaara."

"Alright," she agreed and turned to her group to give orders.

He allowed himself one deep sigh before doing the same.

XXX

Seven snakes and more than a two dozen rodents were caught in his thin chakra flow before he reached his destination. A mere second was enough for him to understand the situation, and the next he was running downhill. They found someone.

XXX

Hour was up and Tenmari was nowhere in sight. Sun was setting and they had only about half an hour before it got dark. If she had found something she should have sent someone by now… Her being attacked was something that also crossed his mind. That was a rather high possibility if she had caught up with the kidnappers.

'_Damn! Waiting is a -'_

Just then a girl ran up to him, catching her breath.

"S-sir, Ten- Tenmari-sama has spotted a trail of a rather large group heading south-west and she is currently in pursuit with other two men from our them."

"Good. We move out. _Now_."

XXX

It was getting darker and darker by the minute and redhead rushed even further. Earlier from his position on the top of the dune he realized two things. One was the stabile chakra flow of his men; other was dying out. He recognized that weak and still gentle green chakra as one that belonged to Suna. Now he was sliding down yet another dune, just to start running again near the bottom. n the distance he could see the silhouettes of his team members standing still.

"Kazekage-sama," three voices said in unison after seeing him approaching.

"We can't reach the body, sir," said one of them, turning his head towards almost unnoticeable imperfection in smooth sand. It was enough for him to understand one thing - he was late.

"Who is the fastest runner in the team?"

"It's… a girl named Hibari, Kazekage-sama."

"Find her and tell her to set out to find Kankuro's team and deliver this message: 'We found her. Come back to the village.' Say nothing else; have I made myself clear? You two go with him and gather the rest of the team."

"Yes, sir!" With that said they were gone.

Gaara then turned to the crack and once again let his sand inspect the edges and its dark depths. By the looks of it, under him was some kind of an underground cave that had its ceiling break not so long ago. Suna must have fallen in by accident or somebody pushed her in; somehow, he found that it didn't matter anymore.

Kidnappers were dead, Suna was dead and with her, Gaara knew, died a part of his brother as well.


End file.
